


I'm Calling to Say

by ATouchOfHeavenlyLight



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Writers Bingo, bingo card 2, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATouchOfHeavenlyLight/pseuds/ATouchOfHeavenlyLight
Summary: Miranda gets a text from Andrea that sets her heart beating fast and warms her from head to toe. She knows there are words to describe how she feels, but she can't quite put a name to them until much later that night.





	I'm Calling to Say

**Author's Note:**

> For bingo card 2: that's all.

Miranda stared down at her phone as the car rolled through Manhattan, at the text that Andrea had sent her minutes before. It was one of those foolish emoji hearts and a “can’t wait to see you tomorrow. Let me know when you’re off, no matter how late. I want to spend time with you.” Miranda felt her heart beating too fast in her chest and felt it clench every few beats. The longing to see Andrea right in that moment was overwhelming, but there was something else that was overwhelming as well. She toyed with her phone, typed out a few words at a time, deleted them and then repeated the entire process over again. She couldn’t find the words to express what she was feeling right now. She wasn’t even sure that if she could find the words that they would be words that should be typed.

She sighed, and while Miranda Priestly did not flop, well, in this case she had a rather uncontrolled descent back into the car seat. She always knew what to say, why was she lost for words now? She felt that this was the most important sentiment that she would express in who knew how long. And if she couldn’t get it right, why did she even call herself an editor?

Roy delivered her home with all the same swiftness as normal. Miranda got out and headed up the townhouse. It was late enough that the twins were already asleep, or at least should be. She’d caught them up reading under the covers more than once. She made her way up and peeked in on them to find them both out cold. She stood in the doorway of each of their rooms for a few seconds, taking them in. They were growing up so fast. Soon they would be twelve. Twelve. It was hard to believe.

She headed down to her study and waited for the Book. It shouldn’t be far behind her as late as she had left tonight. She weeded through work emails until she heard the door open. A smirk ghosted across her face as she stood and padded silently out to the hallway. Yasmine hadn’t been taking the Book long, a few weeks. The twins had had their fun already with her, but Miranda had not. And everyone always asked her were the girls got it.

Yasmine closed the closet door and turned to put the Book on the hall table and practically jumped to the ceiling when she saw Miranda. 

“M-Miranda, oh god, I didn’t see you there.” She held out the Book. 

Miranda just arched an eyebrow and waited until the girl actually brought it too her. She nodded. “That’s all.” And she turned to her study again, trying to choke back a low chuckle. Scaring her assistants at first had been accidental, but honestly, if they were going to fear her  _ this  _ much she might as well have her fun with it.

She sat down with the Book and worked through it, but her brain was still trying to sort through just what it was she wanted to tell Andrea. Post-its covered the pages like normal, but the comments weren’t quite as biting. If her staff took the softened tone as free license to short change the fixes, they would be sorry later.

When she finished it was late. Late enough that she was sure Andrea was already asleep. Still, she sent a text to Andrea, but after a few minutes there was no reply. She’d probably fallen asleep waiting up for Miranda to be done. She sighed and made her way upstairs and readied herself for bed. Out of all the things she had figured out over the years, she knew that not forcing her brain to ideas before it was ready was one of those rules she should stick to. So she laid down, and after the prerequisite twenty minutes of her brain spinning round and round and round she felt herself drift off.

 

\--

 

She jolted awake in the middle of the night and grabbed for her phone, the words from her dream still fresh in her mind. She had to do this before they faded. She hit the speed dial for Andrea’s number and held it up to her ear. It rang through to voicemail, which was unsurprising at four in the morning. The beep finally sounded and she started to speak.

“Andrea, I, I can’t even begin to tell you what you mean to me. What it means to me that throughout this fragile relationship that we’ve formed that you’ve understood my work schedule. I know that you knew very intimately what you were getting into, unlike the others, but still, a lesser woman would have eventually come to that level of resentment of my career like all the ones before. But you…you are so much better. You are a bright light in my life to rival the light from the twins. The second you sent me that text earlier I felt my heart clench and my body warm. I felt something for you so deeply but I didn’t know how to put words to it. It took a dream to knock the words around in my head until they made sense, and there are only three that make sense. I know that this might not mean much coming from a woman like me, thrice divorced mother of tween twin girls who works obsessively, but I love you Andrea Sachs. And I realized in the the back of the Benz at 11:38 tonight because it hit me like a freight train and took my breath away and if that isn’t the most fitting way to realize I was in love with you I don’t know what is. You steamrolled into my life and then you kept on going through every barrier. I just…I just had to call to tell you that I love you as soon as I figured it out. That’s all. I…Call me when you wake up, please?”

She stared at the phone for a moment before pressing end. She had just bared her soul to Andrea. She should feel vulnerable. God knew she had the other few times when she’d truly been in love, but now…now she laid back down and fell right back to sleep because she knew Andrea, and Andrea would not let her fall without catching her. 


End file.
